Accidental Murder
by henati-bulma
Summary: I know the title is stupid but trust me the story is interesting. Bulma and Chichi agree to kill the most hated man in each others life. BV CCG. Summarys stupid too...Aye I can't do anything right.


Hey everyone, this is my new fic. I don't own DBZ or any of the characters so please do not sue me. Anyways I got this idea when I was looking for movies. It's a major B/V AND CC/G. Its also an A/U. it does involve cursing and in later chapters adult situations so read responsibly and review!  
  
Bulma slammed the door of her silver BMW and banged her fist angrily against the leather steering wheel. How the hell could they do this to her? Promote some one so blatantly wrong to her position? That position screamed her name. She was supposed to be the V.P. Damnit how could they promote that fool? He had the brain capacity of one of the lab mice. And yet he was now lounging in the VIP lounge, smoking his cigar and chatting it up with Mr.Connel. She should be there. Bulma sighed and popped opened her glove box. She rummaged through it until she found the matching silver casket. She wasn't a heavy drinker, but she did tend to divulge herself when stress got to her. The warm amber liquid slid down her throat and she sighed and her head banged against the seat. She jammed the key into its slot and turned it with a vengeance. The engine started and she pulled out of the building parking lot.  
  
Bulma had no care in the world where she was going and frankly if she could drive on forever until she met her untimely demise at the end of the world her life would be what she expected. But what she did not understand was how a baka like Goku could get her job. She was the next in line for the position. She did everything; she kissed so much ass she didn't know if she'd ever see the light of day again. All that shit for nothing! Bulma glanced out the window and watched as the city disappeared into the horizon. That damn baka, she could still see his stupid smug grin on his face as he stood and accepted the promotion with such fake surprise it sickened her and now her anger fueled her even more and the liquor couldn't quench her any faster.  
  
Meanwhile in another city  
  
"You can't do this to me!" Chichi screamed as she flopped down on one of her satin settees hoping that they would leave it alone. But to no avail, they hoisted it up along with her and she hopped off fearing her safety. "Come on! Not my Chiffon Settee! I paid my hand and foot for this! Damnit! Stop." She yelled at the two moving men who paid no attention to her at all. She wondered why no one ever listened to her anymore. Maybe it was cause she lost her job, was months back on her bills not to mention these damn repo men laughing as they carried out her stuff. And why was she out of work? Because of the semi-new all evil boss that Planetech acquired. He had something against woman that didn't think he was a god walking among men. And also maybe it could be due to the fact she called him a Prick who thought the world revolved around his stupid ass who expected everyone to bow down and worship his stick ass. But he couldn't have taken it seriously! After all she just said what everyone else had on his or her minds but was too afraid to say anything.  
  
"Come on now, don't take that! How the hell am I supposed to call anyone? Please? Damn. Come on that bastard is killing me." She felt like pulling her hair out.  
  
"You rang? " A man appeared in front of her holding an eviction notice. Chichi grabbed it from him and spun so her back was to him.  
  
"Un-fucking-believable! You got me evicted you bastard." She swung getting ready to punch him but he evaded her and his smirk accompanied the words that slipped past his lips. "Well it is something you would expect from a heartless bastard that thinks the world revolves around him isn't it? "  
  
"That is not what I said. I said--- Damnit you are evil." Chichi crossed her arms and breathed in deeply. "Ok so thank you for personally giving me my eviction notice. Now will you do me a favor and evict your self from my ---"  
  
"Na-uh-"  
  
"Well just leave me the hell alone!" Without much effort she slammed the door. Her whole apartment was empty; all that lingered was her clothes spewed on the floor and her personal nick-knacks. Well she had nothing. She had no way of making a living, the only thing she was good at was technology maintenance, and Planetech was the only corporation that dealt with the stuff. Well there was nothing left to do but go on a road trip. Maybe she would find somewhere where she would be her own boss and she would have a best friend who would always be with her through thick and thin.  
  
And with that attitude Chichi stuffed her old Camero full of her belongings and drove off out of the city. When she was clear on the road with no one heading her way in any direction she reached back and rummaged through what food she could salvage and found a wine cooler. Well she found a couple of bottles and in a expanse of ten minutes they were done and she was looking for more, chatting herself up drunkenly and wishing the gods would kill all men.  
  
Well it was in this drunken stupor that she turned to rummage once again for another cooler that she lost control of the wheel and realized that there was a car speeding down the road on her lane with a woman who looked to be out of her mind crazy. And it was in another instance that they crashed.  
  
Bulma groaned as she stumbled out of her car. Her BMW was totaled but what the heck she had two others. She could see a dark head buried on the steering wheel of the opposite car. Bulma rushed over to the car and pulled the woman out. She had a slight bruise on her forehead and her nose had sprung a leak. She shook her gently at first then with more gusto. Finally the woman awoke and she grinned idiotically. She was drunk. Bulma couldn't knock her cause she was drunk too and man does that liquor really hit the spot when you're angry.  
  
"Hey, y-yoou goota blue hair....cooool." The woman slurred her words and Bulma leaned her against the doorway of her small Camero.  
  
"Are you alright? You aren't seriously hurt are you?" Bulma asked as she tried to revive the woman.  
  
"Yyyou know....I-I-I hate meeen... They stink!" She giggled and banged her head against the car door." I want something to drink....yyou goot so' gin? Or maybe so' whiskey? Whissskky kyyy whisssky ..."  
  
Bulma giggled and stumbled over to her car, she picked up her bottle of whiskey (where it came from, she did not know) and sat with her new friend.Bulma handed the woman the casket of liquor and she raised the whisky to her lips.  
  
So what do you all think? Review please and tell me . 


End file.
